1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roof airbag device and an occupant protection device.
2. Description of Related Art
A device that deploys an airbag toward between right and left seats from a roof of a vehicle at the time of side impact has been known (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-223525 (JP 2007-223525 A) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-154709 (JP 2009-154709 A), for example).
However, technologies disclosed in JP 2007-223525 A and JP 2009-154709 A are technologies for protecting an occupant from side impact and cannot suppress an occupant from moving diagonally forward toward a center side in a vehicle width direction of an instrument panel.